


Mistletoe

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Connor, But he’s a cute mess, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Getting Together, Mistletoe, connor is a cutie, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: The DPD christmas party was coming up! Gavin Reed and reader go shopping. Party comes, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Connor/You, RK800/ You
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Kudos: 25





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas everyone! And to people who don’t celebrate, happy holidays! I wrote this late last night (and for the past couple of days) and really wanted to post it last night BUT i needed to wait till today. Tell me what you think!

Ah, yes. The holidays. A time of giving and being close to one another. A time of peace and love.

Peace, right. Sitting in the middle of the mall with millions of shoppers was really really peaceful. "Remind me again why you made us come with you?" Gavin mumbled behind you as you tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Uhh, may I remind you that it is a week before Christmas and we need to go secret Santa shopping?" You asked with a hint of a smile on your face. Gavin groaned. "Why me? Why not Tina? Or Connor?" He asked tugging his arm free from you.

"Because we all know Tina is a blabber. And Connor said he couldn't come with me, I don't know why but he couldn't. Hank sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to, and so you were my next choice." You grinned at his tired-looking face. "What about Nines? Or sixty?" Gavin said as you reeled back and paused in the middle of the mall. "Come on, Sixty? We all know he would not have agreed. And Nines, he's sweet and he definitely would have come but you know how he gets carried away with the decorative pillows." You said recalling the last time you'd taken Nines to a Home Décor store.

Gavin smiled lightly. "Yeah okay, okay I see your point. The fucker sees a pillow with faux fur on it and goes crazy." You nodded in agreement. "So who did you get for the secret Santa?" Gavin asked as you walked into a huge Target, which you were surprised was still there, in the mall. "Ah, I actually got Chris. And I know you've known him longer than me so, I need help. And I can help you pick out yours!" You exclaimed then looked questionably at him "Who... did you get anyways?" Gavin rolled his eyes at your enthusiasm. "Sixty. I have no clue what to get the little fuck." He said as you gasped. "Oh, I know he likes music. Connor said something about some hobbies he's interested in or something like that the other day." You said as Gavin shrugged.

"Okay, so... what exactly does Chris like? I was thinking of just getting him little fake desk succulents but-" Gavin cut you off with a grunt. "No, definitely not. Have you ever heard of the desk accident?" He asked as you shook your head. Sighing Gavin told the story, "Chris' first year here, he got millions of desk plants as a welcome gift. The poor man had to figure out how to work at his desk without taking any of the plants home because he's too much of a kind soul to take them fucking off." Gavin snorted and you laughed. "Okay, so no plants. How about a new wristwatch? I know the one he has is from like... 2030 and it's now 2040." You said as Gavin nodded. "Good idea."

After browsing for a few wristwatches the two of you made your way to the food court to grab a bite to eat. Sitting down at one of the tables Gavin started to speak. "So, Connor..." He said as you looked at him. Silently questioning him you raised a brow. "Oh come on, it's got to be obvious to you." He said making you shake your head slowly while taking a sip off your straw. "Christ, he obviously got you for the secret Santa and the fucker is having a hard time picking out the gift. And on top of that, he likes you." Now that got a response from you. Spitting out your drink you coughed and choked. "What?" You asked hoarsely still coughing lightly. "You really are blind aren't you?" Gavin said with a slight shake of his head then spoke your name. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" To which you only answered with another head shake. "Exactly, because he stares at you with this dreamy look in his eyes every time you turn away. And he's always asking you to hangout. Whether it's just taking you to dinner. You've been friends for two years now, he had to have developed _some_ feelings by now." Gavin said and you stared into space as you thought of all that Connor has done for you.

Shortly after the revolution, Connor had always hung around you. And you loved his company. Sure, he was a little snarky but that's what you liked about him. When you became friends you two always hung out after work. Even it was just simply enjoying each other's company, or if you were just lounging around at your house.

Wow, you just now realized you... liked him too.

"I am blind..." You said softly as Gavin smiled crookedly. "What are you going to do about it?" Gavin said as you looked at him. A thought popped into your head. Oh, it was a good idea.

At the Christmas party at the DPD Connor was leaned up against a wall with a red solo cup filled with thirium based alcohol. He wore a black sweatshirt tucked into his jeans with uh the simple belt you'd gotten him for his birthday back in August. A leather jacket was draped over his arm as he talked to one of the girls who worked at reception. She pointed to where you were standing, and Connor looked over said a few words, and rushed over to you. "Hey! You look.. _great_ ," He said with a small smile. You looked down at your appearance. A black skater dress with a turtle neck and some simple white converse was what you wore. It wasn't anything fancy, that's for sure. "Oh, hell it's just something I threw together." You said as Connor stood beside you and put his arm around your shoulder. "Well, _I_ think it looks good. So, did you get for your secret Santa gift?" He asked as the two of you walked. "I got Chris, I was gonna place this on his desk." You said as Connor moved off of you. "Oh, of course. You go do that, I'll be right back. Meet me at my desk?" He asked as you nodded and he smiled quickly and ran off.

Strange.

You walked over to his desk and called out to him. He had a small gift wrapped with a little red bow on top. "Merry Christmas." He said and held it out to you. "Con-" He cut you off grabbing your hand and putting it into your hand. "I don't care what you say about not wanting it, because I picked you for the secret Santa. But, I did also want to get you something anyway. So, I did." He said with a soft smile. You grinned at him and opened the gift and saw a small locket with your favorite picture of you and Connor together. It was taken the day he got his official detective title.

"Oh my god... I love it!" You said closing the small jewelry box and hugged him. He squeezed back and you moved back and went to put the necklace on. It hung around your neck beautifully. "I'll never take it off." You said smiling at him. Now for your plan to commence...

He moved to speak but you cut him off. "Before we do anything, I need to show you something." You said grabbing his hand and pulled him to the middle of the DPD where a mistletoe hung. Of course, he didn't see it. "What?" Connor said questioning you as you smiled. You put your hand on the back of his head and one on the side of his head and pulled him down, stealing a kiss. He instantly accepted the kiss. Letting it linger for a while, you pulled away. "Wow, wh- what was _that_ for?" He looked at you like you were crazy. "Mistletoe." You said looking up. He followed your gaze and snorted. "And, I know you like me. And a little secret," You said pulling him down for another kiss.

Cheers were heard around you as you both pulled away shyly. Right, you _were_ in the middle of your workplace. "We should get back to the party." You said as you saw Connor nod. He grabbed your hand and smiled and walked back to where Hank, Gavin, and Sixty were talking.

A Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so cute. Again, happy holidays and i hope every one had a merry christmas!


End file.
